Admiral Svendheim
Admiral Jorgen Svendheim, GLC was a military leader during the Principality Wars, who united Skytopia in the wake of the wars and founded the Commonwealth. His protege, Ignacious Fuseli, whose brilliant strategies helped win the war for the Commonwealth, would later found the Crimson Armada. Svendheim was enamored of the ancient Kingdom of Magnus, and modeled his Commonwealth on it, even going so far as to try to make himself king of Skytopia. His ambition and arrogance were the impetus for Fuseli's split from the Commonwealth and the cause of the Skytopian Civil War. Early life Svendheim was born on Volstoy sometime in 108 AU into a poor mining family. His father, his four brothers, and one of his uncles all worked in Volstoy's coal and silver mines, toiling for long hours and making very little money. His mother and sister prepared and served food at the skyland's small aerodrome, and it was there that young Jorgen Svendheim first came into contact with the infamous skyrate armada, the Silverbacks. After spending his childhood working as a courier on Volstoy, Svendheim grew tired of the cold winds and lack of excitement. At sixteen he stowed away on a broken-down Halifax bound for Goldenrod, but the plane was hit by skyrates and forced to ditch into the ocean. Svendheim floated on a section of the wing for several days, drinking saltwater and eating fish, before he was picked up by a fishing boat. He spent the next few years bouncing from skyland to skyland on various merchant planes, carrying crates for a living. Mercenary career In 128, Svendheim was in Tortuga, between jobs and low on cash, when the port was raided by the Silverbacks. Awed by their power and ruthlessness, he spent the last of his earnings to fly to Earthbreach, where the Silverbacks supposedly had their lair. Svendheim walked into a local bar on Earthbreach and asked to see the leader of the Silverbacks, which got him laughed out onto the street - but ultimately got him noticed as well. Berko Malincius, who at that time was in charge of the Silverback Fleet, reportedly had Svendheim brought to see him, impressed at the young wolf's tenacity. Although the details are unknown, Svendheim was accepted into the organization and quickly became one of Malincius' best and most trusted captains. Svendheim worked with the Silverbacks for ten years, seven of them as captain of his own craft. Ruler of the Commonwealth : Main article: 'Commonwealth of Skytopia'' The civil war : Main article: 'Skytopian Civil War'' Last days In 189, having fled Midgard, Svendheim took asylum on Earthbreach, hoarding his treasures in a heavily fortified bunker. As Fuseli's forces approached and blockaded the skyland, Svendheim's worsening health kept him confined to his bed, with his last loyal advisors and commanders around him. On 7 Upheavalardalis 190, Svendheim told his Minister of War, Thanius Albamont, to ensure that his body was cremated and the ashes scattered. He also instructed that his remaining personnel should surrender, and that they give his final letter to Fuseli. The exact conditions of his death are unknown, and accounts from those in the bunker differ, but his body was never found. Category:Citizens Svendheim, Jorgen